fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir
Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir is the third Fullmetal Alchemist video game for the PlayStation 2 and is the second Fullmetal Alchemist console role-playing game for the PlayStation 2. It is the prequel of sorts to Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel. The game has much-improved visuals than the previous title, as well as all dialog being voiced over. To help boost sales, Square Enix decided to release the game with a bonus DVD in the United States containing the second and third episodes of Season 2 (episodes 27 Teacher and 28 One is all, All is One") of the 2003 anime series, since the show took a 4-month break in its Adult Swim broadcast. This DVD contains only English audio, with the shortened version of the 2nd OP "READY STEADY GO" by L'Arc~en~Ciel and the shortened 3rd ED "Motherland" by Crystal Kay, since that is the version that was to be shown in the Adult Swim broadcast. As of August 31, 2005, the game has sold 160 thousand units in Japan. Story Loosely based around the events of the first few episodes of the anime (with some plot elements borrowed from the manga), Edward and Alphonse learn of a frightening phenomenon sweeping Amestris; people in many regions are vanishing without a trace, supposedly spirited away by "monsters". In Resembool, Edward and Alphonse meet an enigmatic alchemist named Jack Crowley and an entity called the Phantom. It seems that they have some connection with both the disappearances and the strange creatures (known as Golems) appearing around the countryside. When sends the brothers and to investigate a village plagued by these monsters, they meet Arlen Glostner, an archaeologist who is studying the ancient civilization of Lebis. Edward and Alphonse soon find themselves headed for the ruins of Siam-Sid, the capital city of Lebis, to discover the truth behind the Golems and the puzzling disappearances... Characters *'Edward Elric': The Fullmetal Alchemist, his nickname is given because the term "Fullmetal" is used to describe a person who is stubborn. In the series, it is often mistakenly attributed by minor characters to Ed's Automail arm and leg, or Al's armor body. *'Alphonse Elric': Al is the younger brother of Edward Elric, but is often confused to be older than Ed because he is trapped in a suit of armor twice as large as he is. *'Roy Mustang' (optional party member, non-playable): The Flame Alchemist, a man who specializes in flame alchemy. He is Ed's immediate superior in the military and seems to have his own ambitious objectives unknown to those but his closest confidantes. He is also quite the ladies' man. *'Riza Hawkeye' (party member, non-playable): One of Mustang's most trusted confidantes, a severe woman who can remain cool under even the greatest pressure. She is an officer highly capable of accomplishing any designated mission and is an excellent shot with the gun. *'Maes Hughes' (non-playable): One of Mustang's most trusted confidantes, a warm-hearted family man whose favorite thing to do is show off pictures of his young daughter to anyone. He is a skilled knife thrower. *'Alex Louis Armstrong' (optional party member, non-playable, mini-boss): Another member of Mustang's group, a man who can use alchemy to increase the muscular strength of his already extremely well-built body. *'Winry Rockbell' (non-playable): The childhood friend of Ed and Al, an automail mechanic. *'Arlen Glostner' (non-playable): An archaeologist who specializes in certain ancient civilizations. This old codger is stubborn and cranky, but his soul still burns with a fiery passion. And yet he seems to be haunted by shadowy memories of the past... *'Jack Crowley' (non-playable): Once nicknamed "The Silver Bullet Alchemist", this former state alchemist was stripped of his certification long ago. *'Elma' (non-playable): A beautiful but enigmatic woman who appears to Ed and Al time and time again. She seems to be pleading for their help... English Dub *Vic Mignogna as Edward Elric *Aaron Dismuke as Alphonse Elric *Travis Willingham as Roy Mustang *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Riza Hawkeye and Rosé Thomas *Sonny Strait as Maes Hughes *Christopher Sabat as Alex Louis Armstrong *Caitlin Glass as Winry Rockbell *Rick Spiegel as Arlen Glostner *Luci Christian as Elma *John Burgmeier as Jack Crowley *Dameon Clarke as Scar *Mike McFarland as Jean Havoc *Juli Erickson as Pinako Rockbell *Andy Mullins as Father Cornello Game Bosses * Lion Chimera *'Cornello' *'Bald' *'Scar' (Mini-Boss) *'Armstrong' (Mini-Boss) *'Phantom' *'Dragon Golem' *'Spider Golem' *'Phantom Final' *'Jack Crowley' *'Jack Crowley - Golem' (Final boss) Reception |} As of August 31, 2005, the game has sold 160,000 units in Japan. In his review of the August 2005 Newtype USA Game of the Month, Kevin Gifford writes "For Broken Angel veterans, the improvements here will likely be incremental." and that "If there's anything to complain about with Curse, it's the slow buildup." Trivia *Early in the game, when Ed and Al are entering Reole, Armony Eiselstein, one of the main characters of the first Fullmetal Alchemist PlayStation2 game, Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel, appears behind Ed. *In the final cutscene, after the credits, Ed is boarding a train in East City for Central. But as he moves to board, Genz Bresslau, who also appears in Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel, appears standing near the train. *The game mixes up with the events in the series rather notably, introducing elements that didn't happen in either the 2003 series or in the manga/Brotherhood versions. For instance, Ed and Al go to meet Shou Tucker hoping to learn something about biological alchemy, but never meet either of the Tuckers, who are both already dead due to Scar's attack. Also, Ed and Al return to East City after their time in Resembool so they can report the golem attack to Mustang, and return to East City after the events in Siam-Sid. *The city of Siam-Sid, capital of Lebis, appears to be modeled on Xerxes to some extent. It is a ruined city set in the desert that was destroyed in a single night due to the choice of its king. However, the actions in Siam-Sid are meant to have occurred 5,000 years earlier, not 400 years, and the Homunculi appear to have only become involved recently. *After the video game credits, there is a scene where Lust, Gluttony, and Envy appear and talk about what happened. Envy is upset that the Elixir, in the form of a large crystal stone at the top of the Tower of Siam-Sid, has been destroyed by Ed and Al. Lust reminds him that they have already taken several smaller stones from the Elixir, and that Jack Crowley was becoming so obsessed by his desire to create a perfect Elma golem that he was becoming harder for them to control. *If one was to go back to the Lior-Fountain Plaza, the place would have a lot Leto cultists that won't attack and right before the first save point is a building with the words "POST OFFICE", in it, you'll see Lust and Gluttony with their backs turned to the camera. *The Lior- Fountain Plaza's post office looks more like a bar as people or sitting down at a counter drinking. *Holding sideways of the analog stick while Ed's on a latter will make him go up more slowly. *The first iterations of the golems resemble that of the Heartless from the Kingdom Hearts series; both games are owned by the same company. *"Milk" is an accessory that doubles Ed's gained Exp from enemies, however, it lowers his stats greatly making him vulnerable which might be a reference to how Ed hates the dairy product. *Boss Gradings are the result of how much time the player took and highest combination chain they displayed as well as the damage the player received from whatever opponent(s). *Time for the bosses passes even when the main menu, where the player can equip accessories or items is pulled up. *Choosing to save at a save point will restore Ed and Al to full health and will even bring Al out of incapacitation. *If one loses to Scar or Major Armstrong the story will still progress making them only mini-bosses. *Ed has two costumes being with and without his red jacket and black jacket. Gallery Fullmetal Alchemist 2 - Curse of the Crimson Elixir Coverart.png|North American Box Art 411893.jpg|Promotional Poster #1 409170.jpg|Promotional Poster #2 Full Metal Alchemist 2 - PS2.jpg $T2eC16h,!zQE9s3suFRUBQrK-Gkt2!~~60_35.JPG logobhjvj.jpg FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST 2 - CURSE OF THE CRIMSON ELIXIR_E.jpg imagesbjkb.io.jpg fullmetal_alchemist_2__curse_of_the_crimson_elixir_art_1.jpg|Elric fullmetal_alchemist_2__curse_of_the_crimson_elixir_art_2.jpg fmaa1.png fmaa2.png fmaa3.png fmaa5.png fmaa6.png fmaa4.jpg Official Websites *Official website (Japanese) *Official US Website *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/fullmetal-alchemist-2-curse-of-the-crimson-elixir Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir] at MobyGamesS Category:Video Games